Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 41 - 45/Transcripts
Program Notice On a black background is a notice giving us information of our program. It says... "This program is presented in an abridged version consisting of some footage that are in Japanese, and not dubbed in English. Which means that it is not entirely in English. In case of some scenes and diaologue from the series, we'll provide English subtitles to translate so you can understand. Thank you, and enjoy our show. Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Intro - Dragon Soul The Space Giants (Ambassador Magma) Intro - Maguma Taishi no Uta We began with a close-up of the giant monster resembling a dinosaur as it is roaring, then cut to a far-away spot where the camera is moving up from behind the trees of a large jungle to give us a view of the prehistoric creature walking around. The next scene shows an evil alien being called Goa or Rodak talking to the viewers which are us. Rodak: I am Lord Goa. The Earth will surrender to me. After the camera zooms in to a closer look at Rodak, we cut to his space saucer flying down and stopping in the air above Tokyo. There, some tank guns were firing their bullets at the saucer that is deflecting them away, and then destroying the entire city with a yellow vortex in the sky above it. Next, we see a young Japanese boy named Mamoru Murakami or Mikko Mura holding a white and red whistle and calling out for his savior of the Earth. Mikko Mura: Magma Taishi! (blows the whistle with a super-sonic pitch) As a next step of summoning the hero Ambassador Magma or Goldar the Space Avenger, as a giant golden rocket, is blasting off into the sky for a journey to stop Rodak from carrying on with his destructive sights on the planet. It left the volcano mountain, and flies across the land while chorus is heard singing a theme song about the not-yet-revealed hero. Chorus (singing): ♪ ''Asu ga unda'' ♪ ♪ ''Seigi no Maguma'' ♪ The rocket circles around, soars over Tokyo and stops in the air. Chorus (singing) ♪ ''Chikyu no heiwa o'' ♪ ♪ ''Mamoru tame'' ♪ Almost immediately, the rocket lower down and land on the ground where white smoke cleared away to show it standing. Chorus (singing): ♪ ''Jetto kiryuda shin heiki'' ♪ Child: ''SOS! SOS!'' The rocket then started a nearly-unexpected metamorphosis. Children Chorus: ''Kashin! Kashin! Kashin!'' After the transformation was completed, the rocket is now an armored robot-man with long hair and antennae with two round balls, Goldar the Space Avenger himself. Goldar points to the camera which then cuts us to a close up of him. Chorus (singing): ♪ ''Tobidase yuku zo'' ♪ ♪ ''Daichi o kette'' ♪ We cut to Rodak's space saucer blinking while staying still in the sky, then back to Goldar. Chorus (singing): ♪ ''Kyo mo Maguma'' ♪ Goldar (turning to Rodak's saucer and getting ready to fight): Goa, let's go! Chorus (singing) ♪ ''Wa sora o tobu'' ♪ ♪ Goldar began firing missiles at Rodak's space saucer from his open chest, prompting them to be deflected away as the alien overlord is seen looking down from on top of it with his red cape waving up and down in the wind. Next, we zoom in to Rodak's face, then to Goldar's and to his round-balled antennae firing his gamma-rays at the saucer which vibrates and explodes. The smoke appeared and cleared away as the blue sky then turned to a white background where the title of this series zooms in toward the center of the screen with high speed and stops here. ''The Space Giants'' After less than five seconds, we fade to a black background where the last credit is seen in white color as theme music ends. ''Created by Osamu Tezuka'' Episode 41: The Shock of Ghana Scenes/Chapters: Episode 42: The Plunge Scenes/Chapters: Recap/Ghana's Shapeshifting The episode opens with the one-eyed monster Ghana destroying the amusement park. On the tower, Mikko Mura and Gam watch the monster's rampage while waiting for Goldar and the Digital Monsters to arrive. It was then, the series' language is Japanese when the narrator tells us the story. Narrator: Episode 43: Magno's Strangest Weapon Scenes/Chapters: Episode 44: The Four Million Volt Shock Scenes/Chapters: Recap/Mysterious Mission Episode 45: The Fantastic Gonda Scenes/Chapters: =